


Plé Beáir ar an Diagacht

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Female Protagonist, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Gen, Gods, Past Tense, Post-Canon, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Pléann Gabrielle Ares le fear ar bhuail sí léi i mbeár.
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	Plé Beáir ar an Diagacht

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Barroom Theological Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/84991) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Bhí ionadh ar Gabrielle a fháil amach cé chomh forleathan agus a labhraíodh Gréigis san Éigipt. Is cinnte go raibh buntáistí áirithe ag baint le bheith as príomhchathair chultúrtha an domhain. D’fhás bród náisiúnta, agus ar feadh tamaill d’fhéadfadh sí dearmad a dhéanamh ar na arrachtaigh agus na taoiseach cogaigh agus an chuid eile den rud nach raibh chomh foirfe sa Ghréig.  Shíl sí, ar aon nós, go raibh siad sin ann i ngach cearn den domhan.

"An amhlaidh a adhrann tú cogadh mar dhia?" a d’fhiafraigh a maité óil, gadaí gruama.

Shíl Gabrielle ar Ares agus tharraing sí aghaidh.  "Ní mise."

"Ach is laoch tú?"

"Tá mé." Draenáil Gabrielle a cupán. "Agus tá an-ghó faoi."  



End file.
